A Monster Like Me
by Lady Camille
Summary: Cinta kadang tidak bisa memilih, akan datang pada dia yang tepat atau bahkan pada sosok yang tidak seharusnya untuk dicintai. Ada kala situasi bahkan membuatnya tidak terlihat, tidak disadari meski berada di depan mata. Dan tidak hanya tentang memiliki, tapi untuk melepaskan, untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal meskipun cinta bukanlah suatu kesalahan. — AU. MinosFica. ManigoldoFica.


Albafica buru-buru keluar dari Lab Kimia, setelah meletakkan tabung reaksinya begitu saja sekalipun percobaannya tentang reduksi pada ion halida belum selesai. Ponselnya berdering—itulah alasannya, cepat ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut sambil menutup pintu.

"Kau sudah di depan?" ucapnya langsung, "Oh, okay. Aku masih di lab sekarang. Tidak, kelas sudah selesai kok, hanya mencoba beberapa hal di lab. Baiklah, aku tunggu di gerbang." ia mengakhiri konversasi singkat tersebut, lalu kembali ke dalam untuk membereskan pekerjaannya. Tinggal sedikit lagi pula, ia tinggal mencatat hasilnya saja. Dan telepon barusan hanya membuatnya semakin bersemangat saja.

Ia kangen pada sosok yang menghubunginya itu. Dan tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu.

Hari sudah sore saat Albafica meninggalkan Lab. Gedung sekolah bahkan agak lengang. Hanya tinggal beberapa siswa yang masih keluyuran entah dihukum guru, mengambil ekstra, atau mencoba menjadi murid teladan seperti dirinya yang memperpanjang kelas dengan percobaan-percobaan di laboratorium. Ia kemudian merapatkan blazer seragamnya, cuaca di London kadang sangat dingin di awal Oktober seperti ini. Sekali lagi ia memeriksa ponsel, mengira-ngira apakah sudah dijemput atau belum.

"Whoa! Albafica!"

Tepukan di pundak dan cengiran lebar yang didapat Albafica saat menoleh pada sosok yang memanggilnya barusan. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot menjawabnya.

"Kau juga masih di sekolah. Menungguku, ya?" lanjut sosok berambut biru jigrak itu, menggoda.

" _You wish_ , Manigoldo." desis Albafica, tawa kecilnya tampak samar. "Apa memangnya yang kau lakukan jam segini di sekolah?" ia mengerutkan kening, heran dengan keberadaan pemuda itu. Albafica tahu benar kalau pemuda yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak Year 7 ini bukan tipe murid rajin. Lihat saja seragamnya sekarang, bahkan tidak terkancing—menampakkan lapisan kaos putih dengan gambar kepiting tercetak di bagian depan.

Manigoldo lalu memasang wajah kesal, sambil mengikuti langkah Albafica ia berdecak. "Ugh. Habis membersihkan toilet. Sialan, Mr. Hypnos menghukumku lagi,"

Albafica tersenyum tipis, "Tidur di kelasnya?"

"Yeah, pelajarannya selalu membosankan dan bikin ngantuk. Aku menyesal mengambil kelas Sejarah," jelasnya tidak semangat. "Eh, mau ikut main game di tempatnya Kardia? Anak-anak sudah kumpul di sana,"

Sebelum menanggapi ajakan Manigoldo, Albafica melihat mobil hitam sudah terparkir di depan gerbang. Wajahnya lebih ceria, "Aku tidak ikut, lain kali ya. Sampai besok, Manigoldo." ucapnya, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Manigoldo ia langsung berjalan cepat ke arah mobil yang menjemputnya.

.

-o-o0o-o-

 _If_ _y_ _ou_ _c_ _an_ _l_ _ove_ _t_ _he_ _w_ _rong_ _p_ _erson_ _t_ _hat_ _m_ _uch_

 _H_ _ow_ _m_ _uch_ _y_ _ou_ _c_ _an_ _l_ _ove_ _t_ _he_ _r_ _ight_ _o_ _ne_

 **A Monster Like Me**

By Niero

Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami

Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori

Alternate Universe. OOC dibatas wajar. Drama—drama anak sekolahan(?). Dan sistem pendidikan mengikuti setting, jadi menggunakan Upper School. Belum ada hal yang membahayakan, jadi rasanya rate T dulu tidak masalah.

-o-o0o-o-

 **Chapter I: Who the Hell is He?**

.

"Kau tahu, Cid. Albafica belakangan agak aneh, parahnya dia kadang murung tidak jelas. Lalu sudah beberapa kali dia menghilang selama akhir pekan, sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi." Manigoldo memulai curhatnya di kantin sekolah, sambil meminum sekotak jus jeruk dengan brutal. "Dia kemarin dijemput pria dengan mobil hitam itu lagi. Aku bahkan sampai ingat plat nomernya, mencurigakan sekali bukan?"

El Cid tidak bereaksi. Muka datarnya memang susah untuk mengalami perubahan ekspresi, namun apa yang didengarnya barusan—yang benar saja, ia tidak ingin menggosipkan orang. "Itu bukan urusan kita. Itu urusan Albafica, kenapa kau yang sibuk." ucapnya, tangannya aktif menyomoti kentang goreng milik Manigoldo. "Sebentar, kau tadi bilang pria. Kau tahu orangnya?"

"Yeah, aku melihatnya sekilas. Apa mungkin pacarnya?"

Kali ini El Cid bahkan menghentikan kegiatan mengunyah makan siangnya. "Darimana kau mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu, apa menurutmu Albafica gay? Dia pernah berkencan dengan Agasha saat Year 10, kan."

"Wha… Aarrkk!" teriak Manigoldo, seakan baru menyadari satu hal. "Kenapa aku tidak pernah terpikir tentang itu!"

"Kau tahu, kau memang bodoh." sambung El Cid datar.

"Heh!" Manigoldo melempar kotak jus yang sudah kosong ke arah pemuda Spanyol itu, yang tentunya dihindari dengan sempurna. "Tapi kalau bukan pacarnya lalu apa?"

"Mungkin keluarganya, siapa yang tahu."

Oke, mungkin bagus jika itu keluarga Albafica. Manigoldo bisa bernapas lega. Memang tidak banyak yang tahu jika ia naksir Albafica sejak Year 7—cinta monyetnya yang kekanakan itu bertahan sampai sekarang, sampai di Sixth Form seperti ini. Sudah enam tahun berlalu, dan ia makin naksir. Benar jika cinta pertama memang yang paling lama bertahan. Tapi masalahnya, selama ini ia menganggap Albafica itu _straight_. Jadi ia selalu bersama Albafica untuk menjadi sahabat yang baik.

Meskipun begitu, rasanya ada yang salah.

" _Kau putus dengan Agasha?"_

" _Iya. Perempuan ternyata tidak—"_

Tidak apa? Astaga! Albafica dulu bilang apa padanya. Manigoldo bahkan sudah benar-benar lupa, apa ia sedang mabuk saat itu. Kalaupun ia tahu Albafica juga gay, ia kan bisa melancarkan aksi pendekatan yang lebih intens.

"Sebenarnya, apa kau pernah sekali saja membuat gerakan?" tanya El Cid, seperti baru ingat kalau kepiting di sebelahnya menyimpan rasa mendalam pada Albafica.

"Uh, tidak. Sudah terlalu lama menjadi temannya, rasanya akan aneh." Manigoldo tampak menerawang, "Tidak mungkin kan tiba-tiba aku bilang cinta padanya? Uh ya, bisa dicoba sih sebenarnya."

Manigoldo mengenal Albafica sejak masuk ke Upper School. Dwight School London bukan pilihan pertamanya saat memilih sekolah International—sekolah dimana akan banyak sekali murid-murid dari negara asing. Ia pemuda dengan prestasi sedang-sedang saja, membolos, bahkan berkelahi sesekali menjadi kegiatan tetap. Dan ia pindahan dari Italia omong-omong. Pertama kali ke negara ini, ia tinggal di Liverpool, lalu keluarganya pindah ke London Utara. Ia kesal pada awalnya, sudah mulai terbiasa dengan Liverpool tapi harus berkemas-kemas lagi. Namun kemudian bertemu Albafica di sekolah baru—dalam sedetik padangannya langsung berubah, ia merasa pindah ke London menjadi berkah bukan lagi musibah.

"Entahlah," lanjut Manigoldo, sambil mendesah pelan. "Mengingat Albafica agak jauh belakangan ini. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya dengan orang asing itu."

El Cid mengangkat alis. Yang ada di sebelahnya ini Manigoldo, kan? Tapi rasanya jadi tidak Manigoldo sekali kalau sudah berurusan dengan Albafica. "Ya sudah. Menyerah saja," ucapnya ringan.

"Heh!" seru Manigoldo, jelas-jelas memprotes ide tidak jelas itu. "Memangnya kau akan menyerah tentang dia," ia menunjuk meja seberang dengan dagu. Ada rombongan anak Year 11, kantin memang sedang ramai-ramainya, bertemu gebetan bukan hal mustahil. Dan yang disebut Manigoldo, pemuda berambut coklat agak berantakan itu memang tampak mencolok, terlihat energic. "Sisyphus memang tampan,"

El Cid mendengus menyadari upaya Manigoldo dalam mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Lagipula ia tidak mau ketahuan sedang memandangi Sisyphus, dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandang matanya ke arah lain. "Itu, Albafica datang."

"Uh oh. Diam, Cid. Jangan bilang apa-apa padanya," bisik Manigoldo memperingatkan, sebelum menoleh dan melambai pada Albafica.

Albafica datang bersama Kardia dan Dégel. Kardia langsung saja menggelar buku di meja setelah mendorong nampan berisi makan siang El Cid. Tanpa peduli yang lain, ia sibuk meneliti buku-buku yang terbuka, kemudian menulisnya dengan cepat.

"Whoa. Dia habis makan apa? Tumben rajin," Manigoldo berucap heran.

"Rajin apa, dia cuma mencontek PR-ku seperti biasa." gerutu Dégel, merasa tidak ikhlas tugasnya disalin habis-habisan. "Oh iya. Albafica, Cid, kalian sudah menyerahkan formulir ke Ms. Pandora? Kalian ikut pementasan drama akhir tahun nanti kan?"

"Aku sudah," ucap El Cid, "Semoga saja aku tidak mendapat peran menjadi pohon seperti pementasan tahun lalu." lanjutnya menggerutu. Hanya ditanggapi dengah tawa oleh teman-temannya.

"Um… Entahlah, aku masih memikirkannya." kata Albafica, menyuarakan kebimbangannya. Ia memang mengambil kelas Drama, tapi pementasan nanti bukan hanya pentas antar kelas. Melainkan akan menjadi wakil sekolah untuk acara seni dan amal, bahkan pemainnya akan diseleksi dari Year 7 sampai Year 13.

"Kau sudah berpikir seminggu, ini hari terakhir untuk menyerahkan formulir." Dégel mengingatkan.

"Ikut saja!" ucap Manigoldo, serius ia ingin melihat Albafica di atas panggung. Seandainya ia mengambil kelas Drama sudah pasti mendaftar juga. Sayang ia mengambil ambil kelas Art.

"Yeah, mungkin tidak ada salahnya." kata Albafica, sekalipun masih tidak yakin.

Sebenarnya pertimbangan Albafica bukan hanya tentang kelas yang diambilnya—ia sudah Year 12, hanya sedikit mata pelajaran yang perlu dipelajarinya dengan fokus. Tapi tetap saja dari Kimia, Fisika, Matematika—semuanya terdengar sulit. Namun, lebih karena waktu luangnya nanti akan berkurang lagi untuk latihan drama. Bahkan ia yakin akhir pekannya akan hilang. Ia rajin kok sekolah, tapi ia juga ingin menikmati masa muda, apalagi setelah kenal dengan orang itu.

"Kau akan sangat cantik jika mendapat peran sebagai _princess_ , Albafica." gurau Manigoldo. "Jangan sampai telat mendaftar, ya. Hahaha…"

Albafica merasa jika melempar mawar—maksudnya meja, tidak ada salahnya untuk membalas ucapan itu. Tapi tentu tidak dilakukannya, "Kau masih sayang nyawamu, hm, Manigoldo?"

Manigoldo tergelak, "Whoa whoa… Aku kan hanya bercanda,"

"Manigoldo benar," ucap El Cid tiba-tiba. "Kau itu memang sangat cantik, Albafica." diucapkan dengan nada datar dan wajah stoic, sungguh terdengar agak berbahaya. Dan tidak ada yang tahu El Cid bercanda atau serius memuji.

Kalimat itu sejenak membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju pada El Cid, bahkan Kardia berhenti menulis PRnya. Mereka paham kok kalau pemuda satu ini lempengnya kelewatan, semua hal jadi terdengar serius. Hanya saja—jadi tidak terasa lucu lagi.

"Pffttt…" tawa tertahan Manigoldo yang pertama terdengar, " _Seriously_ , Cid?"

"Apa?" balas El Cid, sungguh ia tidak mengerti salahnya dimana dari ucapannya barusan.

"Sebentar," lanjut Manigoldo, ia berdiri lalu melangkah menjauh.

Sementara Albafica memilih melipat tangannya di meja, dan menyandarkan keningnya di sana. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah—disebut cantik itu membuatnya malu, ia tidak mau semakin digoda. El Cid itu memang benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak. Mengerikan. Padahal ia lapar, ia harusnya mengisi energi untuk mengikuti kelas berikutnya, bukan malah jadi bahan obrolan begini.

"Ini, aku ambilkan makan siang." ucap Manigoldo yang sudah kembali, sambil mendorong nampan berisi segelas susu, salad, buah kiwi segar, dan beberapa potong fish and chips—sungguh lokal sekali. "Kau terlalu asik di lab dari pagi, pasti lapar."

Pelan Albafica mengangkat wajahnya, lalu bersyukur menu kantin sekolah hari ini tidak begitu ketat, makanan digoreng seringkali dibatasi. " _Thanks_ , Manigoldo."

"Aku jadi berpikir, bisa apa kau tanpaku, Albafica." kata Manigoldo, bibirnya membentuk seringai tajam yang kemudian berubah menjadi tawa menggoda seperti biasa. "Ups, jangan marah."

Albafica hanya memutar matanya saja, enggan menanggapi. Tangannya sudah sibuk dengan garpu, menyantap makan siang.

"Aku kembali duluan, hukumanku dengan Mr. Hypnos kemarin belum selesai." lanjut Manigoldo, sebelum beranjak ia menambahkan. "Oh ya, Albafica. Setelah kelas terakhir nanti, ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu."

"Oke," balas Albafica singkat.

Kardia yang semula sibuk dengan PR, akhirnya membereskan apapun yang ada di hadapannya—memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan menutupnya rapat-rapat. Ia bersandar di kursi sambil mengunyah apel merah, matanya mengawasi Manigoldo yang kini sudah berbelok keluar dari kantin. "Aku heran kenapa kau dan kepiting itu tidak jadian saja,"

"Huh?" gumam Albafica, bingung. Dan untunglah ia tidak sedang meminum susunya, jadi tidak perlu tersedak karena ocehan _absurd_ Kardia tersebut. Ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum geli, tentu ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus berpacaran dengan temannya sendiri. "Aku sudah punya pacar, Kardia."

Whoa. Ini baru berita.

.

.

"Daddy!"

Gadis kecil yang berusia tidak lebih dari sepuluh tahun itu tampak riang. Rambut coklatnya diikat dua—tampak bergoyang saat ia melewati meja dan menuju sisi dinding kaca dimana ayahnya berdiri. Di luar, rintik hujan yang membasahi London terhampar seperti jarum-jarum perak atau benang-benang yang tersulam dari lapisan mendung, awan tebal tampak sangat dekat jika diamati dari lantai atas seperti ini. Sebuah pemandangan yang bahkan sampai terpantul di manik mata lilac pria tersebut.

Pria itu tidak begitu terkejut melihat kedatangan putrinya, senyum bahkan otomatis terbentuk. "Aria, kenapa kau kesini, hm?" ucapnya, sambil mengacak singkat surai coklat Ariadne. Lalu beralih melihat sosok yang mengantar, meminta penjelasan. "Lune?"

"Maafkan saya, _Sir_. Tapi nona Ariadne memang ingin bertemu dengan Anda,"

"Daddy selalu sibuk, aku rindu daddy." jelas Ariadne, memasang ekspresi cemberut yang sama sekali tidak mengurangi kemolekannya. Ia sekolah di girl school berasrama, tentu saja jarang bertemu sang ayah. Dan menjelang akhir pekan seperti inipun ayahnya masih sulit untuk ditemui. Kesal, ia berbalik kemudian—dalam sekejap wajahnya kembali cerah saat menyadari ada sosok lain yang duduk di sofa. "Wah… Uncle Rhade! Aku tidak sadar kau di sini,"

Rhadamanthys tersenyum tipis, meletakkan berkas-berkas yang dari tadi ditelitinya di meja kemudian. "Halo, Aria sayang."

"Uncle jarang mengajakku jalan-jalan sekarang," protes Ariadne. "Jangan ikut-ikutan sibuk seperti daddy,"

"Kalau aku ada waktu minggu depan… Kau mau shopping ke Burberry?" tawar Rhadamanthys.

Dan tentu saja itu membuat Ariadne semakin riang, "Yey! Aku mau! Minggu depan!"

"Aria," panggil sang ayah—menghentikan basa-basi di depannya, Rhadamanthys selalu saja membuat Ariadne menjadi manja. Itu tidak baik. Ia lalu melangkah pelan ke arah sofa, mendudukkan diri di sana lengkap dengan menyilangkan sebelah kaki. Dan menurutnya rindu yang tadi diutarakan juga bukan alasan putrinya itu datang. "Ada apa, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan ke daddy?"

"Um," Ariadne mengumam singkat, lalu duduk di sebelah ayahnya. "Hanya ingin bertemu, tapi memang ada yang ingin aku bicarakan… Daddy, nanti sore aku mau ikut mom ke Paris."

"Paris? Untuk apa kau ke sana?" tanyannya, ia memerlukan waku beberapa detik untuk berpikir. Istrinya adalah designer—jelas Paris Fashion Week sering berada dalam agenda Pasiphae. Hanya saja membawa serta Ariadne, ini pertama kalinya. "Lalu sekolahmu bagaimana?"

"Ini akhir pekan, hari Minggu aku sudah kembali ke London." jelas Ariadne. "Aku pergi dengan mom… Astaga, daddy tidak perlu khawatir. "

Terdengar dengusan yang lebih mirip suara tawa tertahan di sofa seberang. Rhadamanthys tidak menyangka kalau kakaknya seprotektif itu pada anak.

"Baiklah, tapi ingat jangan merepotkan mom disana." ucapnya setelah puas memelototi Rhadamanthys.

" _Thanks_ , daddy!" seru Ariadne sambil tersenyum lebar dan mecium pipi ayahnya. Ia kemudian berdiri, "Lune, antar aku pulang! Dan _bye-bye_ , uncle Rhade… Sampai ketemu minggu depan. Jemput aku di sekolah ya," lambainya dengan semangat.

"Jadi minggu ini istrimu tidak di London, _brother_? _Bagus_ untukmu," ucap Rhadamanthys setelah ruangan hening, nada sarkasme yang digunakannya nampak jelas.

Mengabaikan sindiran Rhadamanthys, pria 37 tahun itu kemudian mengambil berkas yang ada di meja. Lalu membawanya ke meja kerjanya sendiri. Minos, nama itu mungkin tidak asing bagi kalangan pebisnis di London. CEO dari salah satu perusahaan konstruksi terbesar di ibu kota itu baru saja memenangkan tender perenovasian stadion dan penambahan beberapa infrastruktur.

Perusahaan yang dulu dibangun oleh pamannya ini sudah lebih dari lima tahun menjadi tanggung jawab Minos, sang paman sendiri memilih menghabiskan masa tua dengan pindah ke Yunani. Minos dan Rhadamanthys memang tinggal di London sejak kecil, tepat setelah ibu mereka meninggal—keduanya bahkan bisa dikatakan diasuh oleh sang paman bersama istrinya. Jangan tanyakan kemana ayah mereka, Minos baru berumur tujuh tahun saat itu—tapi ia tahu benar kenapa sang ayah tidak pernah peduli padanya dan Rhadamanthys. Ayahnya sudah pergi dengan perempuan lain, dan memiliki anak yang lain.

"Desain dari Aiacos," ucap Minos, nada suaranya mengindikasikan seluruh fokusnya sudah benar-benar kembali ke mode kerja. "Klien kita sudah menyetujuinya. Tinggal estimasi biaya, mereka keberatan dan menginginkan beberapa pemotongan."

Rhadamanthys mengangguk. "Sedang aku susun ulang. Semua rincinya akan selesai akhir pekan ini juga, Senin aku pastikan kau menerima laporannya."

Minos tidak memberikan jawaban, apa yang diucapkan adik sekaligus tangan kanannya itu sudah cukup memuaskan untuknya. Ia lalu kembali fokus pada layar monitor yang menampakkan desain 3D dari seluruh area stadion. Ini proyek besar lain yang sedang dikerjakan perusahaannya, fakta bahwa waktunya kemungkinan tersita untuk pekerjaan itu tidak benar. Dan saat kemudian ponsel di sakunya berdering, ia langsung mengangkatnya—tanpa beranjak untuk mendapatkan privasi.

"Albafica," sapa Minos pada sosok yang menghubunginya, suara lembut yang ia gunakan tentunya cukup untuk menggetarkan pemuda di seberang sana.

Dan nama yang disebut, hanya membuat Rhadamanthys memutar matanya jengah—baginya ini bukan pertama kali mengetahui skandal Minos. Lagi pula ia tidak ingin tahu siapa Albafica ini. Perempuan dari mana lagi, atau bahkan pemuda. Ia pura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang dibicarakan kakaknya kemudian, dan memilih bangkit untuk kembali ke ruangannya sendiri.

"Rhadamanthys," panggil Minos cepat, sambil menyingkirkan ponselnya dari telinga. "Aku akan keluar setelah ini, pastikan tidak ada masalah apapun selama akhir pekan. Aku tidak ingin ada gangguan dan panggilan untuk alasan apapun."

"Kau…" kata Rhadamanthys ragu-ragu, "Kau yang paling tahu penyebab ibu meninggal, bukan? Jangan menjadi seperti a—"

"Tutup mulutmu, Rhadamanthys!" seru Minos tajam, menghentikan apapun yang akan dikatakan adiknya. "Jangan ikut campur urusanku,"

Rhadamanthys menghela napas, ia sudah paham benar reaksi Minos akan seperti apa. Ia memang lebih baik tetap diam, meski benaknya menyerukan sebaliknya. "Hari Senin ada meeting, hanya itu. Selebihnya serahkan padaku,"

Setelah menyimpan ponselnya di saku, Minos meraih suit hitamnya yang tersampir di sandaran kursi. Mengenakannya untuk melapisi kemeja maroon yang melekat pada tubuh yang terbentuk sempurna, dasi yang masih terikat rapi pun ia biarkan begitu saja. Dan rambut perak panjang yang semula terikat, ia gerai kemudian. Cepat ia keluar dari ruangan, berjalan menuju lift khusus untuk pemegang kuasa di perusahaan. Ia bahkan abai pada karyawan yang menyapa hormat—meskipun begitu, pembawaan yang dinilai regal ini cukup menjadi pujaan karyawan wanita.

Namun yang Minos pikirkan saat ini hanya ingin mengemudikan mobilnya ke London Utara. Secepatnya.

.

.

Albafica melangkah mantap menuju aula, Dwight masih terlihat ramai sekalipun sudah jam pulang sekolah. Sejenak ia tampak mengamati ruangan luas ini, mencari-cari guru kelas Drama. Ia mendapat informasi gurunya itu sedang mengawasi anak-anak Year 7 yang berlatih menyanyi. Dan benar saja, lantunan paduan suara terdengar merdu. Dari formasinya seperti tengah melakukan gladi resik, untuk acara entah apa—Albafica kurang paham. Matanya akhirnya menangkap sosok Ms. Pandora yang selalu tampil seksi itu di sisi belakang ruang aula, ia kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah tersebut.

Langkah Albafica terhenti saat menyadari gurunya yang mengenakan setelan hitam itu masih berbicara serius dengan dua siswa kembar yang ia kenal sebagai Aspros dan Defteros. Murid Year 13, kakak kelasnya.

"Wah, ada si cantik dari Year 12." seru salah satu dari pemuda kembar itu—Defteros, yang berkulit lebih gelap, saat melihat Albafica.

Mencoba tidak menanggapi, Albafica mengambil formulir dari tasnya dan langsung menyerahkannya pada Ms. Pandora. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti seleksi pementasan Drama.

"Oh, kau ikut juga." Ms. Pandora tampak puas saat menerima apa yang diserahkan Albafica. "Kalian kenapa suka sekali mendaftar di saat mepet seperti ini? Ini hari terakhir, dan aku pikir kalian bahkan tidak mau ikut serta. Acara amal ini bagus untuk membantu anak-anak seusia kalian yang menderita kanker di luar sana, dan—"

"Ehm, Ms. Pandora." Defteros dengan percaya diri menyela ucapan gurunya, "Kami sudah cukup sering mendengar penjelasan Anda saat di kelas. Kami sudah sangat paham, _sangat_ paham. Itulah kenapa akhirnya kami—"

"Defteros!" desis kembaran satunya—Aspros, sambil menjambak ujung rambut panjang pemuda di sebelahnya. "Kau juga terlalu berisik,"

Ms. Pandora menggelengkan kepalanya, terlalu lelah melihat kelakuan dua anak kembar di depannya. Untung saja keduanya lumayan pintar, "Terserah kalian. Dan jangan terlambat untuk casting peran, hari Minggu besok."

"Minggu?" ulang Albafica, ia tampak tidak siap. Terlebih lagi, kenapa harus hari Minggu. Ia kan sudah ada acara.

"Rasanya aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas." ucap Ms. Pandora, ia mengibaskan tiga formulir di tangannya kemudian. "Kalian bisa pulang sekarang. Dan kau, jangan ganggu gladi resik di sini." peringatan itu tentunya ditujukan pada Aspros, karena sekarang pemuda itu justru mengobrol santai dengan salah satu anak Year 7.

"Iya. Baik, Ms. Pandora. Kami pergi," ucap Aspros, namun masih berseru ke arah kerumunan anak-anak yang semula bernyanyi, "Thanks, Regulus. Sampaikan pada _nya_ yang tadi itu ya,"

Mengabaikan Ms. Pandora yang berkacak pinggang, siap mengomel. Pemuda kembar yang bertanah kelahiran Yunani itu pun berlalu dengan cepat. Bahkan tidak ketinggalan menyeret Albafica, ketiganya baru berhenti di koridor dekat perpustakaan.

"Sebentar. Sebentar," Albafica memprotes kemudian, ekspresi galaknya tergambar jelas dengan dagu yang sedikit terangkat. "Kenapa kalian menarikku segala?"

"Ups, reflek. Hahaha…" Defteros tertawa singkat, "Aku jarang melihatmu ikut pesta di club belakangan," lanjutnya basa-basi.

Tentu saja. Mereka tinggal di London, kota yang sarat akan gemerlap pesta. Meskipun mereka belum cukup umur, asal kenal beberapa _bouncer_ di nightclub, mudah kok menyusup. Dan Albafica tidak ketinggalan pergaulan, sekalipun ia murid teladan yang disukai para guru. Mengunjungi kelab malam tentu pernah dilakukannya. Bukan karena suka, ia merasa tidak cocok dengan tempat seperti itu, namun ia perlu mengawasi Kardia dan Manigoldo, memperingatkan mereka kalau-kalau mulai lupa diri—dua temannya ini sedikit berbahaya jika sudah ditemani alkohol.

"Aku sibuk belajar," ucap Albafica. "Sudah ya, aku buru-buru." ia langsung mengambil langkah cepat meninggalkan dua seniornya itu.

Albafica memang banyak dikenal oleh senior dan junior di sekolah ini. Tentu karena kualitas wajah jelitanya yang dilengkapi dengan setumpuk prestasi. Menjadi wakil sekolah untuk Olimpiade Kimia dan berhasil mendapatkan medali emas—salah satu contohnya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat namanya sering dilafalkan. Sorotan memang sering terarah pada pemuda blasteran Belanda-Yunani ini, tapi percayalah, ia selalu tidak nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian. Jika boleh memilih, ia lebih suka menyepi di laboratorium daripada dikelilingi orang-orang yang penasaran.

Dan ia ingat jika sudah membuat janji dengan Manigoldo. Apa memangnya yang ingin dibicarakan, yang paling penting dimana pemuda itu berada.

"Hei,"

 _Speak of the devil._

.

.

Manigoldo mengajak Albafica makan di Plazza Pizza, resto sekitaran broadway yang tidak jauh dari lokasi sekolah mereka. Meski terlihat kecil seperti ruko sederhana, tapi pizza bertopping meatball di sini tidak bisa diragukan kelezatannya—seperti rasa di kampung halaman, menurut lidah Manigoldo. Terlebih harganya begitu terjangkau. Itulah kenapa menjadi tempat favorit pemuda Italia itu untuk nongkrong.

"Manigoldo, sebentar lagi aku ada janji. Bisa cepat saja katakan apa maumu?" protes Albafica, jemarinya tampak cepat mengetik pesan di ponselnya.

"Kau harus cerita padaku sekarang," ucap Manigoldo, matanya menatap lurus pada manik biru Albafica.

Menghela napas, Albafica merasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang diutarakan pemuda itu. Sekalipun mereka teman—tapi tidak harus selalu tahu urusan masing-masing, kan. "Cerita apa?"

"Astaga, Albafica…" geram Manigoldo, ia tidak tahu si cantik ini sedang membeo atau memang tidak paham maksud ucapannya. "Kau banyak sekali menyembunyikan rahasia dariku, kau bahkan sering menghilang begitu saja. Kalau kau menganggap aku temanmu, ceritakan kemana saja kau belakangan ini?"

"Tapi itu bukan urusanmu, Manigoldo."

"Kau bilang pada Cid dan yang lain, kalau kau punya pacar." terang Manigoldo, pahit sekali saat ia mengucapkan itu. Dan sudah tidak penting lagi apa orientasi Albafica. Apapun itu, lagi-lagi rasanya ia seperti kalah bahkan sebelum sempat mengutarakan. Perasaan terpendamnya akan tetap tersimpan begitu saja—lagi.

"Kalian menggosipkan aku di belakang?!" seru Albafica, ia tidak percaya ini—apakah selama ini yang dilakukannya begitu mencolok.

Albafica menyadari jika beberapa bulan terakhir sering menarik diri dari teman-temannya. Itu memang terasa egois, tapi ia selalu mengatur jadwal hariannya dengan baik—kapan belajar, beristirahat, dan kapan bisa bersantai di luar, waktu senggangnya itu tidak banyak. Jadi tidak salah bukan jika ia menggunakannya untuk pacaran, bukan hanya untuk nongkrong-nongkrong mempererat tali persahabatan—uhuk, oke, ia semakin terdengar sedang dibutakan cinta. Dan bukannya ingin sok misterius, ia mempunyai alasan kuat kenapa tidak bisa menceritakan siapa pacarnya.

"Bukan begitu," ucap Manigoldo, berusaha untuk memilah ucapannya agar tidak membuat Albafica marah. "Aku sekelas dengan Cid di kelas Geografi—kau tahu itu. Dan kami tidak menggosipkanmu, ya. El Cid cuma bilang padaku kalau kau sudah punya pacar. Kalau memang begitu, kenapa kau harus menyembunyikannya?" ia kemudian berucap lebih ringan, disertai tawa. "Sesuai tradisi, kau harusnya mentraktir kami semua, Albafica."

Albafica menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, tangannya mengambil potongan sosis di atas pizzanya, lalu mengunyahnya pelan. "Aku dan Minos itu rumit,"

"Minos?"

"Eh, um… Yeah, itu namanya—pacarku. Intinya, hubunganku dan dia itu rahasia,"

" _Right_ , rahasia—dengan terang-terangan menjemputmu hampir tiap hari di sekolah." Manigoldo mencibir, "Tapi kenapa harus dirahasiakan segala? Memangnya dia apa? Mafia?" tuduhnya, jika mengingat penampilan berkelas orang itu, dengan suit bahkan rambut panjangnya—masuk akal juga.

"Tidak," ucap Albafica. Ia merasa lelah dengan pertanyaan Manigoldo, "Aku tidak bisa cerita, bukan karena tidak mau. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu jika aku berpacaran dengan Minos. Uh, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan ini padamu,"

"Dia memaksamu?" Manigoldo kembali menuduh, "Hubunganmu dengan orang ini terdengar tidak sehat, kau yakin pacaran dengan orang baik-baik? Dia sangat mencurigakan kau tahu itu, jangan bergaul dengan orang tidak jelas, Albafica. Bagaimana jika dia berbuat jahat padamu?"

Albafica berdiri, rasanya bisa saja ia menonjok wajah Manigoldo karena tidak terima urusannya dicampuri sampai sejauh ini. Tapi kekerasan selalu ia hindari, "Dengar, Manigoldo… Sekali lagi ini bukan urusanmu, aku tidak suka dengan caramu menilai Minos!"

Sejenak Manigoldo membuka mulutnya, ingin mendebat. Hanya saja akan menjadi tidak benar, "Aku hanya khawatir padamu, Albafica."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Albafica, ia bukan anak-anak yang perlu pengawasan. Masih enam belas tahun memang—tapi beberapa bulan lagi juga sudah tujuh belas tahun, sudah bisa menentukan hidupnya sendiri.

Manigoldo bisa menjelaskan panjang lebar, tapi Albafica bukan dalam kondisi bisa mendengarkan pendapatnya. Ia tahu sekali betapa keras kepalanya pemuda Belanda yang satu ini. Ia hanya tidak mau terjadi hal buruk, tapi ia juga tidak punya hak untuk menghakimi macam-macam—ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa Minos ini. Dugaan-dugaannya tidak berdasar, hanya akan membuat Albafica marah. Albafica bahkan sudah marah sekarang.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Maafkan aku," Manigoldo mengalah, "Jadi kau bahagia dengan Minos ini?"

"Entah," jawab Albafica, setelah kembali duduk dan melanjutkan mengunyah pizza. "Aku bahagia hari ini, tapi jika memikirkan esok aku tidak tahu."

Yang seperti ini, hanya membuat Manigoldo geram—memunculkan dorongan untuk memaksa Albafica menceritakan semuanya. Susah sekali pemuda Belanda di depannya ini untuk dimengerti, "Kau tahu aku selalu ada untukmu, jika kau ingin cerita dan semacamnya."

"Yeah, kau temanku." lirih Albafica, tidak sadar jika baru saja memberikan sinyal _friendzone_ dangan jelas dalam menanggapi sedikit _usaha_ Manigoldo. "Seharusnya aku bisa terbuka denganmu, tapi jangan persulit posisiku, Manigoldo."

"Lain kali kalau begitu, aku tidak kemana-kemana lagi pula. Hahaha… Mengakar di London sampai tua," gurau Manigoldo, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Mau tidak mau Albafica tersenyum tipis, dan pizza yang dimakannya enak sekali omong-omong. "Oh ya, aku juga khawatir padamu. Kau sudah tujuh belas tahun sejak bulan Juli lalu, tapi bahkan belum pernah pacaran! Kau tidak pernah cerita jika sedang naksir seseorang, dan kau barusan memaksaku cerita urusanku."

"Erh!" Manigoldo membenturkan kepalanya pelan ke meja, "Memangnya kenapa kalau tidak punya pacar, terikat itu merepotkan. Sebentar, kenapa jadi membicarakan aku."

"Tidak enak kan menjadi topik pembicaraan," lanjut Albafica. "Tapi serius, tidak adakah yang membuatmu tertarik, adik kelas mungkin?"

Manigoldo menggerutu tidak jelas. Memang ia belum pernah menyandang status resmi sebagai pacar suatu gadis atau pemuda tertentu. Tapi bukan berarti ia virgin, ya—apapun artinya, Albafica juga tahu kalau Manigoldo sering menginap dengan pemuda random sehabis pesta di club. Hanya saja, pacaran itu soal cinta—dan yang dicintai Manigoldo selalu mencintai orang lain. Sial sekali nasibnya.

 _Aku harap kaulah yang jadi pacarku, Albafica!_

Batin Manigoldo menjerit, jadi bagaimana mungkin ia curhat pada pemuda ini tentang perasaannya. Ia kemudian membaringkan kepalanya miring di meja, dan saat matanya mengamati jalanan lengang di depan sana—bertepatan dengan parkirnya mobil hitam yang sudah ia hapal secara tidak sengaja. Ini dia… Pria yang bernama Minos. Manigoldo seketika menegakkan tubuh saat pria itu memasuki resto. Aura mengintimidasi bahkan ia rasakan, entah jika hanya perkiraannya saja—karena bertemu saingan.

"Minos," panggil Albafica, ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Tampak ada kelegaan dan bias senang.

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang," ucap Minos, merasa tidak nyaman. Penampilannya terlalu rapi untuk berada di resto pinggir jalan seperti ini.

"Albafica sedang makan denganku!" kata Manigoldo, menantang. Tidak tahu mendapat keberanian darimana. Hanya saja, ia tidak suka melihat Minos. Banyak hal yang terlihat salah, bisa ia uraikan; usia misalnya—dilihat sekilas saja pria itu lebih dari tiga puluhan tahun. Tidak normal memacari anak sekolah. Dari sikapnya, kesan sombong dapat Manigoldo rasakan. Jenis ini adalah sosok yang kemungkinan akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan. Jelas-jelas Minos ini adalah orang yang berbahaya.

"Benarkah? Setelah ini Albafica akan pergi makan malam bersamaku… Dengan lebih pantas," Minos membalas, memicingkan mata pada sisa pizza yang ada di meja. "Ayo, Albafica."

"Tunggu!" seru Manigoldo, ia berdiri untuk menghalangi langkah Minos yang akan mengulurkan tangan pada temannya. "Jangan memaksa Albafica,"

"Cukup, Manigoldo." ucap Albafica kemudian, sambil membereskan tas dan jaketnya. "Tentu saja aku akan pergi dengan Minos. Benar kau temanku, tapi kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu."

Minos menyeringai ke arah Manigoldo, tangannya rapat di pinggang Albafica. Membawa pemuda itu melangkah bersamanya. Lucu sekali, jelas saja ia akan menang telak. Dan menggelikan—sepintas Minos tahu kalau pemuda itu naksir Albafica, yang bahkan tidak Albafica sadari. Tapi Albafica adalah miliknya, tidak akan ia biarkan seorangpun mengambil pemuda ini darinya.

" _Get out of_ _my way_ _,_ _you_ _brat_ _!"_

 _What?!_

Manigoldo tidak pernah merasa semarah ini sebelumnya, pria itu benar-benar menyulut emosinya untuk berperang. Sah-sah saja rasanya jika ia membakar mobil Minos. Tapi apa—mobil itu sudah meluncur jauh membawa Albafica. Dan tidak salah kan jika ia jadi ingin merebut Albafica dari pria kurang ajar tersebut. Tapi apakah ia bahkan mempunyai celah, apa yang ia punya untuk Albafica. Cinta? Picisan sekali modal yang dimilikinya.

.

-o-o0o-o-

 **End of chapter I**

-o-o0o-o-

.

* * *

Sebagai catatan: Pasiphae adalah istri Minos sesuai dengan Mitologi. Demikian juga dengan Ariadne, yang merupakan salah satu dari anaknya Minos. Tapi di sini, Ariadne sebagai putri tunggal Minos.

Ha ha ha… Murah sekali, pengen bikin fic macem sinetron anak sekolahan tapi tidak pernah keturutan. Ditulis dengan tujuan mengisi waktu luang tanpa niat khusus untuk segera menyelesaikan keseluruhan cerita, update kapan-kapan kalau senggang.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang kebetulan mampir dan membaca.


End file.
